campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Campaigns Wikia:Local Meetup Schedule
I will be hosting a series of Campaigns Wikia local meetups, but by all means, do not wait for me to come to town to start organizing locally! In the US Chicago: 29 July Note: Location has changed! By forthright, unilateral directive, the Chicago meetup will be convening at the upstairs outdoor patio at Rock Bottom Brewery on this Saturday the 29th at the hour of 7:00 PM. The brewery is located in the River North neighborhood at 1 W. Grand Ave, a convenient central location. Take the CTA Red Line to Grand, or just walk if you're in the neighborhood. (Note: I changed the location because Moody's told me they almost always have a waiting list by 7 pm, and wouldn't take our reservations.) Topics of Discussion *campaigns.wikia.com **issues vs party position vs candidate position ***do them all? ***issues could be described in a NPOV description ***how will campaigns embraace an "anybody's campaign" **NPOV(neutral point of view) ***NPOV seems to be an important element to the wiki interface; how will opinion based arguements work in a colaberative space; how will people agree on a consensus? **will this enable broader exposure beyond the 2 party system? will campaigns.wikia.com break the 2 party mold in America? **article stability and version control **expert certification for sections or articles *GPL v3 **DRM (digital rights management) ***is there fair reason to include? ***can DRM even work in an open source world? *Informaiton freedom in China *Semantic Web RSVPs * Jimbo Wales - I will be there for sure, we just have to figure out where to meet * Ian Bicking * Jonathan Andrew Wolter - sounds great! I've listed it on Techsocial's Chicago Tech Event Directory too! * Mike McCune * Jason Rexilius - Are we shooting for evenig or afternoon? I can help find venue. * David Dalka - University of Chicago GSB - It will be great! I wrote up your Barcamp speech here! * Alex Stickle - I'll be there. Might be bringing folks as well. * Ziad Hussain - let us rock. * Justin Kruger - I will be there, a friend gave me permision to miss his house warming party, he said "this was more important." * Christian Perry This sounds like a fantastic event! My vote is for early evening, around 7:00. * Liza Woock -- (sorry, I have no snazzy website) sounds good * Ben Rassbach -- I'll be there, for sure. * Shalesh Kumbhat * Eric Antonow- sounds great. * Andrew Cone * Allie Shapiro * Gershon Bialer * Ashleyisachild -- it's about time I checked out the Rock Bottom Brewery. Report Boston: 3 August (afternoon) Proposed meeting place/time: Greenhouse Cafe in the Harvard Science Center, 1pm Located very close to Harvard University, and hence Wikimania 2006. Since this is a cafeteria at 1pm on a Thursday instead of a bar at night on a Saturday, ambient noise will hopefully be less of a problem. If it is, we can probably adjourn to a local park. :Accepted: Joe Daverin, Benjamin Rahn, Jimbo Wales (if it is quiet there! Our Chicago meetup location was too noisy!), Katie :Conflicts: If 5 people sign up... #Jimbo Wales - I will be there for sure, we just have to figure out where to meet... probably some other Wikia people will be there too, we are all in town that day # Eloquence - what a coincidence, I'll be in town that very same day! ;-) # Joe Daverin - Why not? I live in the Boston area. # Keitei - I don't see why not... # Mindspillage (spill yours?) - since I was planning to be in town... :-) # An odd way to spend my birthday, but... ok :) Angela (talk) 17:50, 18 July 2006 (UTC) # Benjamin Rahn - I'm local, count me in! # Micah Sifry - I've got a 3-6pm meeting that day (prior to attending Wikimania) but a lunch meeting would be great. # David Dalka - University of Chicago GSB - I wrote up your Barcamp Chicago speech here! Where to meet? A bar? A pizza place? A street corner? :It depends on how many people go... My personal favorites in Boston/Cambridge are the Cheesecake Factory and Fire & Ice. Though a park would do fine and be far less expensive :] Although it can be infernal in August in the city... Dunno! --K ::Something within walking distance of where Wikimania is being held would be best. Angela (talk) 17:50, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :::If you want convenient to Wikimania, there's a nearby Starbucks with spacious seating. Also, Harkness commons (on the Harvard Law School campus) has plenty of comfortbale seating space. (map) Not sure whether the Harkness cafeteria is open during the summer, so that would be BYOB/C/F. --brahn ::::Everything I see (here, here), implies that there aren't any special summer hours for the cafeteria. I think that would be fine. The only other thing I could think of would be Porter Square but that's a bit of a walk. Munchtipq 02:47, 20 July 2006 (UTC) :::Found out today that the Greenhouse cafe in the Harvard Science Center (now also on the map)is open for lunch and afternoon hours. --brahn ::::Sounds pretty good to me, anyone else agree? --Munchtipq 13:30, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Sure, what time? 1? 2? --Keitei 19:58, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Atlanta: Date to be Determined How can we leave Dixie out of the game?! Electorally speaking, the South runs the USA... it makes sense for it to have some representation on Campaigns Wikia too. San Francisco: 18 August OFFICIAL FINAL LOCATION --Jimbo Wales 19:03, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Location: Taqueria El Castillito 4001 18th Street San Francisco, CA 94114 Time: 7:30PM - ??? Do not meet near the Safeway, as it previously said on this page. :) We have to all be at one place. I will be at the Taqueria El Castillito. We can change venues if we hate it, but this will be our start! :) --Jimbo Wales 19:03, 18 August 2006 (UTC) * Jimbo Wales - I will be there for sure * Kalvin - Stanford '08 CS - I'm extremely interested * Tim Bonnemann * IFaqeer 17:39, 26 July 2006 (UTC) - If you build it, I will come. * David Dalka - University of Chicago GSB - I wrote up your Barcamp Chicago speech here! * BillK * Gernot Poetsch * Samuel Wantman Just saw this, is it on? * Jkelly With 5 signed up now, we should start to work on expanding the list of attendees, and start thinking about a venue. Lessons from the first two meetups: :1. Noisy places are bad :2. Evenings are better, pub atmosphere is better Updates Are there any? What's the plan?--IFaqeer 03:19, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :I work at Wikia and just spoke with Jimmy. This event is still on. Location/timing details coming soon. -- BillK (talk) 18:09, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::Someone can just unilaterally dictate where we should go. Suggestions? I do not live here. :) --Jimbo Wales 23:41, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Left to me, I would pick something further down the peninsula :D I work in Mountain View. Besides, I am not very familiar with the city.—IFaqeer 01:05, 17 August 2006 (UTC) San Diego or Los Angeles: Date to be Determined * JenniferForUnity - I can't get up to SF in the near future, but maybe something in Southern CA would be possible as well? San Diego is better for me but I suspect that LA will have more people. Seattle * User:Chadlupkes * User:JeromyK Washington, DC Time & Place to be determined. Likey September. Contact Jonathan_Trenn at yahoo dot com if interested. Thanks. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Anyone want to stop in for a visit in the cradle of modern democracy? * Jfingers88 Portland, Oregon : November 2nd Jimbo is scheduled to speak before WCET at 8:45 am on 2 November "A Wiki Wiki What?" further details * I will be there!--69.22.75.205 17:52, 11 August 2006 (UTC) * Raymond King * Cort Buchholz * Tak Kendrick Outside the US Delhi, India: 24 August If 5 people sign up... hey yo, y'all should should post this event to nettime. That is a good way to plugin to the Dehli people that might be sympathetic to the concept. yo. *Shreshth91 *nidhish Hong Kong: 27 August If 5 people sign up... Would be my dream come true! Details needed. Where? When?! The Netherlands: 2 September If 5 people sign up... * Alper Çuğun Category:Campaigns Wikia (unfortunately I can not make this one --Jimbo Wales 18:26, 11 August 2006 (UTC)) Budapest, Hungary: 4 September * Attila Csordás * György Farkas * János Hardi * Peter Orosz * Anna Sebestyén * Dobó Mátyás * Samu Tamás * Gábor Szabó * András Mészáros * Csaba Mérő * Ferenc Laczó * Norbert Merkovity * Zsóka Darnyi * Imre Mátyus * Zsolt Liebig * Anton Kovach * Rita Molnár * Hurák Tamás * György Bartók * Bertalan Meskó * Dániel Varga * Luca Kertesz Australia?, Adelaide or Melbourne? lucychili Chile Dream on, Waldsen! --ШΔLÐSΣИ 02:16, 18 August 2006 (UTC)